Loved You First
by ColeyCarissa
Summary: You were…are my first love Yuki. No one could ever replace you in my heart. HaruYuki shouen ai


This is just something little I was thinking about. This takes place in the manga after Haru destroys the classroom and tells Yuki about his girlfriend or "ex"-girlfriend. The next day Haru is missing from school and Yuki goes to the Main house to check on him.

Disclaimer – I own nothing

Shouen ai warning and light swearing but that's it.

ZZZZZZZ

Haru was in love with Rin. Yuki told himself that over and over.

Haru loved Rin. Not him.

It was so hard to believe after knowing that Haru considered Yuki to be his first love. Maybe Rin had taken Yuki's place in Haru's heart.

Yuki mentally scolded himself. He should be happy for Haru. After all he was his closest friend and Haru had found someone else whom he cared for. It just wasn't Yuki.

'I should be happy,' Yuki thought. 'I don't have to worry about Haru telling people that he loves me anymore. He doesn't need to worry about me anymore. He has her…'

Yuki hung his head and slowly made his way back home after visiting Haru at the main house. When Haru didn't show up for school he had been very worried about him. Turned out he felt the need to stay home and play video games.

Yuki kicked a rock in the road and watched it fly forward. 'Why didn't he tell me? He knows I'll listen to him but he keeps everything so bottled up.'

Having finally reached home, Yuki walked up-stairs to his room to do his homework. He would have time to worry about Haru later.

ZZZZZZ

Yuki rolled over and looked at the clock.

2:30

He'd been in bed for four hours trying to sleep. He'd spent four hours tossing and turning. He'd spent four hours listening to the rain. He'd spent four long hours thinking of one thing.

Haru

Yuki slid out of bed and quietly walked downstairs. Perhaps a drink would do him some good and then he'd be able to get some rest.

One his way back to his room, Yuki could have sworn he heard a something coming for outside. He listened for a second but didn't hear it again. Deciding it was nothing, Yuki continued up the stairs to his room.

Again, Yuki lied back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Haru was in love with Rin. That same thought had kept Yuki for getting any sleep the night before but it still kept running through his mind. Haru loved Rin. Haru dated Rin. Haru got dumped by Rin, but he still loved her.

There it was again. The same sound he'd heard downstairs. It sounded like someone cursing outside, but who in their right mind would be outside at this time of night in the rain. Then there was a tap at his window.

Yuki got out of bed and walked over to his window and opened it. He couldn't see very much but there was something very clear directly beneath him on the ground. Haru was down on the ground staring up at him.

It took Yuki a moment to process what he was seeing. He blinked long and hard and again looked down. Sure enough, Haru was out in the middle of the night, in the rain, staring up at Yuki's bedroom window.

Not knowing what exactly to do, Yuki pointed towards the front door. Haru nodded so Yuki shut his window and quietly made his way back downstairs to let Haru in. When he opened the door Yuki paused for a second and looked at the person in front of him. Haru's hair was pressed against his forehead and dripping down his face. All of his clothes were tight against his skin and showed off every inch of his body. Yuki hoped the dark hid his blush as he pulled Haru inside.

"What the hell did you think you were doing out there?" Yuki asked him in a hushed voice. The last thing he wanted was someone to wake up.

"I wanted to come apologize for earlier. You came to see me because you were worried and I'm sorry. I don't want to make you worry about me."

Yuki made a small smile. That was just like Haru to worry about everyone else but to apologize for making others worry. "Come up stairs and I'll give you something dry to wear."

Yuki led the way to his room and found something to wear. "This should fit you," he said as he was about to leave the room. Before he made it through the door Haru stopped him.

"You don't have to leave the room. We've seen each other naked hundreds of times."

It was true. They had changed clothes in front of each other many time but for some reason, Yuki didn't want to see a dripping wet, naked Haru in his room. However, before he could leave, that's what he got. Haru had taken off his shirt and Yuki just stood there hypnotized.

'No,' Yuki thought. 'Don't think of him that way. He's not yours anymore. He's found someone else.' Yuki had to remind him of that. Haru loved someone else. It wasn't right to get to see Haru like that anymore.

"Yuki."

Yuki was ripped from his thoughts by a fully dressed Haru. He had placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki glanced at the hand and back at Haru.

"You should stay here tonight. I'd hate to hear about you getting lost in the rain on your way home." Haru nodded and Yuki went to his closet to grab some more blankets to make Haru a pallet on the floor.

As he began laying the blankets on the floor Haru spoke. "Why don't we just share a bed? When we were little I used to hold you in bed when you'd stay with me." Again Haru spoke the truth, but with the way Yuki had been thinking the past two nights he didn't know if he wanted Haru so close. He didn't want to be tempted to do something he was going to regret.

Yuki ended up giving in and let Haru sleep beside him. He was given his own blanket though because both of them knew that Yuki was a horrible blanket hog and Haru would wake up in the morning with, at the very most, a corner. Yuki rolled onto his side with his back to Haru and once again tried to sleep. He was trying to think of anything but the person behind him when he felt an arm wrap itself around Yuki's stomach.

"Haru, what are you doing?"

"Holding you." Haru said in an all too innocent voice.

"Yes, but why?"

Haru sighed and his breath tickled the back of Yuki's neck and sent him chills. "You're shivering. I want to keep you warm."

"Haru?" Yuki breathed. Did Haru still care about him? It was possible for Haru to care about both Yuki and Rin. "How do you really about Rin?"

Haru pulled his arm away and sat up. Yuki too sat up on his elbows. "Yuki, I love Rin. I'm not about to tell you otherwise."

Yuki looked into Haru's eyes and asked his next question. "How do you feel about me?"

"I…" Haru looked away from Yuki and stared at his hands that were resting in his lap. He took a deep breath and continued. "You were…are my first love Yuki. No one could ever replace you in my heart. Hell, I even gave up my first kiss to you." Haru laughed at the memory while Yuki blushed.

Well, 11 year olds that aren't aloud to touch girls get very curious.

Yuki thought back on that day and sat up a little more. He looked Haru right in the eye before leaning in to brush his lips against Haru's but stopped before he reached. "I got scared when you told me about Rin. I never thought you could get over how you feel for me but I was afraid you had."

Haru brushed a strand of Yuki's hair behind his ear and held his hand on Yuki's cheek. "Never be afraid of me losing me to anyone. I'm always going to be yours. Now lie back down and let's get some sleep."

"Not yet." Yuki said before leaning forward and placing his lips on Haru's. The two boys sat their silently for a few minutes just slowly kissing one another. It was soft and it was sweet and it was simply perfect. Yuki was the first to pull back and he rested his head against Haru's shoulder.

"I love you Yuki. But now can we go to sleep?"

Yuki did as he was told and they went back to lying down. "I love you too Haru." Yuki whispered before wrapping his arms around Haru and resting his head on Haru's chest.

"I always knew you did." Haru said when a grin on his face. "I just wish I had dated a girl a long time ago so we could have started this a long time ago."

"That is not something I really want to be seeing first thing in the morning."

Yuki opened his eyes and looked across the room to see Kyo standing in his door way. He couldn't figure out what was so bad that would upset him for early. Then Yuki noticed the person Yuki had been sleeping so close to.

Yuki smirked and turned back to Kyo. "You're just jealous because you can't have him." Yuki leaned down and placed a kiss on Haru's still sleeping lips.

"God I hate this house!" Kyo yelled before storming out of the room and down the stairs. When Yuki heard the front door slam he rested his head back on Haru's chest and got ready to dose back off when Haru spoke.

"Was that really necessary?"

Yuki lifted his head and gave Haru another peck on the lips. "Don't worry he'll go cool off."

Haru shook his head. "Not that. Now I have images of Kyo wanting me stuck in my head."

ZZZZZZ

I hope you liked it. I was thinking about writing about their first kiss but I don't know. Well please review.


End file.
